Long Overdue
by CMfan2010
Summary: What does Jack tell Prentiss in a letter? One-Shot!


**A/N: **This is my first fic ever. I just stumbled across this site a few weeks ago and I thought that I would give it a try. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcomed.

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

Walking into the bullpen and up to Prentiss's desk, Jack says "Hey Emmy."

Looking up from the paperwork she has been working on since she arrived at the office, Prentiss says "Jack what are you doing here, school starts in an hour."

Pulling an envelope out of his pocket and handing it to her, he says "I know. I was going to give this to you before I left for school this morning but you had already left and dad said you were here."

"Oh sorry I had some paperwork I needed to finish this morning."

"It's okay. Well I better get going so I won't be late for school." He says before leaning down and kissing her cheek.

Seeing him walk away, she says "Drive safely."

"Always!" he calls back over his shoulder.

Looking down at the envelope that Jack had just given her, she starts to open it.

Pulling out the piece of paper, she begins to read what Jack has written.

_Dear Emmy,_

_First I want to say I love you and am thankful for everything you have done for me. Not just for me but for dad. You make us happy and always brighten our day. I want to thank you for always being there for me. For as long as I can remember, you have always been in my life. You have been there for every milestone and event in my life since I was four. You have shown and taught me many things. You love me like I am your own and like a parent loves their child. I don't remember much of my mom (just the stories that dad has told me and the home videos of her and I that I have) but I know that if she could pick anyone to fill in her role, it would be you. You and dad have never let me forget who my mother is and I am grateful for that. So even on that tragic day that my mom was taken from me, I gained another mom. You. So Happy Mother's Day mom. I hope you don't mind me calling you that because you deserve that title and it is long overdue._

_Love your son,_

_Jack_

Finishing reading the letter, Prentiss felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Looking back down at the letter from Jack, she felt her heart swell with pride and love.

Walking into the bullpen, Hotch heard Prentiss sniffle as he got closer to her desk. "Em you okay?"

Looking up from the letter she was still staring at, she says "Yeah."

Looking concerned, he says "Why are you crying?"

Smiling and wiping her eyes, she then lifts the letter up and says "They are happy tears."

"Jack dropped his letter off? I thought he was going to give it to you after school."

"Nope he just left about fifteen minutes ago."

Before Hotch could say anything, JJ walked into the bullpen saying "Hotch we caught a case. It's in Kansas and it is really bad one."

"Okay the team should be headed this way so just call them and tell them to meet us at the strip."

"Kay. Emily are you okay?" JJ asks noticing that she had been crying a little.

Smiling at her friend, she says "I couldn't be better."

"Okay...Well I am going to go call the rest of the team." JJ says before turning and walking away.

"I'm going to go get my go bag and briefcase; I will meet you at the car." Hotch says before leaning down and giving Prentiss a quick kiss.

"Okay." She says before he walks towards his office.

Climbing the stairs up to his office and reaching his office door, he turns around to face Prentiss and says "Oh and Em."

Looking up from her desk, she says "Yeah?"

"Happy Mother's Day." He says before turning and walking into his office.

Smiling, she grabs her phone off her desk and opens it.

Going to her text messages, she sends a text to Jack.

_Caught a case, dad and I will call you tonight. Thank you for the letter. Love You, Mom._

Flipping her phone shut with a proud smile, she grabs her purse and go bag and walks out of the bullpen.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this was okay! I hope the ending is okay, I wasn't sure how to end it but this is what my mind eventually came up with.

Oh and just in case you are wandering, Jack is sixteen in this One-Shot.


End file.
